My Fate
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: Omi is feeling guilty about the deaths of people around him.... *DARK!!!!!! if you want a happy sweet Omi don't read this*


I don't usually write a fanfiction from someone's POV this is a drak fic.. if you don't   
like that don't read it okay!!  
  
Title:My Fate  
By:Hawking  
*******************  
  
As I open my eyes I find I'm standing in a large grassy field?.. no wait, there are some   
sort of toys... large toys.. almost.. almost like a.. a park.  
  
Yes that's it, it is a park. a park for children. but what am I doing here?. I don't know   
how I came to be here, i.. I don't even know who I am.  
  
Maybe someone here might. but I don't see anyone, the park is empty, but wait over there   
something moved.  
  
I ran to find out what it was, whatever it was had hid behind one of the large toys. as I   
get closer I can see a small pair of sneakers, a very small pair of sneakers.  
  
There, it's a child, I again look around but no one is around but us, why would a child so   
small be alone?.  
  
The little one, now I can see is a boy, he looks so familiar, so innocent and nice, he   
looked at me and smiled, his smile was so warm and bright.  
  
I could feel it, something tingling in the back of my mind, this child.. I know him,   
somehow I know I do. but from where?.  
  
The boy gets up and grabs a hold of my hand, a black glove covers my hands, he starts to   
pull, although I'm much stronger and bigger I could leave if I felt like it, but I may as   
well go with him.  
  
He seems so happy, as we walk, I watch him the whole way, he kept his head straight most of   
the way ever once in a while smiling at me.  
  
Finally we stop, he points out to another part of the grassy land, but that part was   
different, it was colored in flowers, lovely flowers.  
  
We continued walking, he let go of my hand and ran to a flower and picked it with great care  
, or at least as much care a child of that age could have.  
  
He brought it back to me, it was a Freesia, I know this flower has meaning, I know it meant   
something to me.  
  
But whatever it was I had forgotten it, I smiled at him and thanked him for the gift, again   
he ran back towards the little spot of flowers where he had gotten this one from.  
  
But wait, something doesn't feel right. I look around and I see nothing out of the ordinary,  
that is until I heard him.  
  
"Help.. please help me.. Mommy... Daddy!" I turn back to the child, a large man has him by   
the neck and is strangling him.  
  
I automatically reach for my crossbow and hit the man, one hit and his down, the child fell,  
I started towards him, god I hope he's alright!.  
  
Another man, slightly older steps in my way, I noticed a gun in his hands, and he started   
to raise it at me, I only shot him with some of my hidden darts.  
  
I don't know where they came from but I don't care. Another man approached the boy, damn   
how come it takes so damn long to get to him!.  
  
He pulls out a knife, I scream for the boy to run, he doesn't move at all, too scared, I   
again use my crossbow one the man.  
  
Blood falls from him, some gets on the child, I didn't like that but it's better to have a   
little blood on you then to be dead.  
  
The boy is crying, I finally reach him and search for anyone else, no one is around, I   
leaned down and help him up.  
  
"It'll be okay" I said as I smiled, soon again he was smiling at me, I was happy, maybe we   
could find his family.  
  
Something inside me was bothering me, almost like something I had to do but forgot. I again   
look down at the child.  
  
He smiles up at me, I smile back, my hand with the cross bow raise, I don't know why, I   
didn't want it to but it did.  
  
I find myself aiming it at the child, why?.. he didn't do anything, I will not hurt him. I   
was protecting him, saving him, not to hurt him..  
  
I try and move my arm but it won't, in fact I can't move, my body is moving itself, No!...   
I can feel my fingers moving, I won't hurt him!!  
  
I keep telling myself that but it doesn't stop my hand, it moves and the once smiling boy   
now lays on the ground lifeless.  
  
I can move now, why did I do that? I feel my knees give way and I fall, the grass on the   
ground is soft and slick from the blood.  
  
"Mamoru!!!" I hear a woman scream, I turn and there she stands, crying and running towards   
me. soon she is beside me. I can't move again.  
  
She again cry's "Mamoru!!.. my baby.." she then pulls out a small knife, maybe she will   
kill me for what I have done?... I deserve it.  
  
She looks at me, and lifts the knife, "I'm sorry.." she says softly, then she moves the   
knife down, but not at me, she hit herself in the chest.  
  
Her body fell next to mine, I find I can move again, I quickly try and save her, but it's   
too late she's another one of them, the dead.  
  
I look at her face closely, I know her, in fact a know all of them, wait... I know a name   
of hers, I remember it now, the name I used to call her... "Mommy.." I held her hand, it   
felt so cold. what have I done?...  
  
Suddenly I snap up from my bed, it was all just a dream, a horrible dream, I can feel sweat   
practically dripping off my body.  
  
It's hard to breath, Mamoru.. that boys name, I know once it was mine, but not now, now I   
am Tsukiyono Omi, an assassin, a killer.  
  
This is pointless... I kill, and kill, and for what?.. yes to rid the world of the evil..   
but they will always be there.  
  
I slowly get out of the bed and make my way to the bathroom, still with my thoughts on the   
dream, the horrible dream, I keep having dreams like that ever since...  
  
I stop thinking about that, or at least try to, I reach my destination, I reached out and   
pulled the little handle that lest the water in the small sink flow.  
  
I cupped my hands together and splashes some of the cold water on my face, this is ridicules  
!... these dreams won't go away...  
  
I grab a near by towel and dry my face then make my way back to my bedroom, once there I   
once again take a seat on the bed.  
  
I haven't gotten any decent amount of sleep in so long... it's always interrupted by those   
dreams, the dreams that will always be there.  
  
My eyes wandered around the dark room, I just wanted to get some restful sleep but the   
thought that every time I close my eyes I'll the them again kept me awake... I'll be up   
forever at this rate and no good to anyone  
  
Wait! there is a way I can get some rest and get those dreams to leave me alone, I hop off   
the bed again and head for a small dresser, I open the second from top drawer and reach   
into it.  
  
My fingers brush past the object of my search and I pull it out, some of my poison darts, I   
go back to my bed and take my seat again, pulling out one of the little darts.  
  
The small object will do what I want, I know it will, after all I've been using them for   
this purpose for so many years.  
  
I ready myself, I'm happy, this will stop it, stop the dreams, the killing, my life, I   
close my eyes and begin to move it but I could hear something... a knocking?... god no..   
look at my clock, 5:00 am, who would be out there at this time of day?  
  
I try and stop thinking about it and try to ignore whoever it is that's knocking at my   
door, I heard someone calling my name.  
  
Sigh... fine!.. I'll just get them to go away then I can get back to this.. I get off the   
bed and walk to the front door and open it.  
  
"What?!" I sounded a little irritated, I just wanted to be left alone. Ken was standing in   
front of me looking a little shocked  
  
"Hey.. i..i wanted to make sure you were okay...I'm sorry you probably were sleeping I'll   
go" he started to turn and walk away, "Wait." I practically whispered, why did I say   
that?!? I want him to go away..  
  
I hope he didn't hear that, but it seemed he did because he stopped and turned to me and   
walked back to me. "Yeah?"  
  
"Umm..." what the hell?! I don't even know why I stopped him... let alone what to say,   
"..nothing" I said looking down, he smiled "Well I'm going to go.." he held up a soccer  
ball and yawned "..I said I would help the kids today.. I should stop agreeing to this  
early morning stuff"  
  
I watched him walk away, I turned and close my door, damn!... what was I going to do now?...  
I wondered as I made my way to my bathroom.  
  
Well this is great!.. oh well I have to work today.. I throw off my cloths and turn on the   
shower, I step in and relax as the warm water hits my skin.  
  
Soon after I finish getting cleaned off I get out and dry myself and go to my room, I see   
the dart laying on my bed, I pick it up remembering what I had been thinking, I place it   
back in it's holder and put it away in my drawer.  
  
I open a different one and pull out a pair of underwear, a white T-shirt and a pair of  
overalls, I look at the clock again and notice it's already 6:30 where did the time go?  
  
I quickly get dressed and put on my sneakers, then I go to the small kitchen and get a   
cold soda and drink it then head on my way down to the Kitty house.  
  
When I get there I am greeted by a rather irritated looking Aya, I don't bother to pay   
much attention to him... I do my work.  
  
It was a while later when Ken came in, "Hi" he says.. and continued talking, however   
I didn't continue to listen.  
  
Something about how nice a day it was, like I give a shit, nothing could possibly be that   
nice.. or maybe it could?.. Ken's always so happy... or so it seems.  
  
But he once had a normal life, and... I don't know... I guess I'm just envious of him...   
but it's not like that matters any!.  
  
Later, I don't know how much time had passed since Ken had returned but he tapped on my   
shoulder. I turned to his smiling and tired face.  
  
"Yes?" I asked with all my might I summoned one of those smiles that assured everyone I   
was fine. "You've been here a long while, why don't you talk a break.." he said and started   
to push me away from my work.  
  
I don't have anything else to do but this... or maybe I do, those darts are still up in my   
apartment, I smiled back at him "..Your right... I think I'll go up to my apartment and get   
something to eat.." his smile grew and he nodded  
  
I took off my apron then headed back to my place, when I got there I walked straight back   
to my bed room and to that drawer, I again reached in and pulled out my set of darts.  
  
But again there came a knock at my door, I put them away and went to see who it was, dammit  
I want some peace!!  
  
It was Aya, "What?" I asked nicely, he scowled "Youji has vanished and it has become crowded  
.. we need you to come help."  
  
What the hell!?!? I was just down there a minute ago and no one was there!! ,wasn't I?   
"Fine" I said and went down with him.  
  
Sure enough the Kitty shop was crowded just like he said, and Youji was nowhere in   
sight.....  
  
The day passed by very slowly, I again was lost in the rush of the crowd of people and   
orders, Youji showed back up late that afternoon about ten minutes before closing time.  
  
I glared at him "Youji where were you!?!" I heard Aya yell to Youji, the two started a   
small argument, Ken walked into the other room not wanting to even get into this one, or   
hear it.  
  
I once again took off my apron and left to my apartment, I skipped dinner and headed   
straight to bed, today was so tiring, I let my mind slip into the reality away from   
reality...  
  
There I was again.. at that same place, the same field, but this time I saw no one, I   
looked all around and the child was gone, not there.  
  
I made sure to look all around everywhere for anyone "Good their not here..." I whispered   
to myself when suddenly I heard someone stepping behind me, and a voice I knew call out   
to me "Omi-kun!" it was someone I knew very well.  
  
I turned to face her, I couldn't believe what I saw "O..Ouka?" it is her... "OUKA!!!" her   
warm smile grew wider and she started to run towards me, I in turn headed for her, it was   
really her, she was really there I know it!  
  
But suddenly her smile altogether disappeared, a look of horror replaced it, I felt a   
strange something just go by my ear, it hit her... she fell... her blood covered all over,   
I ran to her and picked up her head gently, "Ouka?" she didn't say anything to me.. she   
just bleed, she was dead "NOOO!!!!!"   
  
I angrily looked at the direction at the object had come from only to see Omi Tsukiyono   
smiling at me holding several knives in his hand "She had to go.." he said still with that   
smile "NO!!" I screamed and ran towards him, letting Ouka's head fall back to the ground  
  
He avoided my hits "You can't do anything to me.. I'm you!" he said smiling more "No..no..   
I'll kill you for this!!!" I said still keeping up my attacks  
  
He smirked "You can't hurt me... we're connected! you'd only hurt yourself!" he used one   
of his knives to cut across his fore arm, mine bleed right where he was now "See"  
  
I smiled "I said you'd die for it.. for killing her..." I reached into my coat pocket and   
pulled out a well concealed dart.  
  
"Even if it means your own life?" he asked, truly believing he was safe haha, I only   
nodded and stabbed myself with the dart, I pushed it until it wouldn't go any further.  
  
My body felt a strange numbness to it, I fell to the soft ground, everything slowly   
disappeared, I saw my dresser right in front of my face, it soon joined everything else   
in darkness... "I'm free..."  
  
To be continued ^_~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
